


Sleeping With A Friend- The Origins

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut, interrupting!Sam, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: Curious minds are sometimes dangerous, other times pleasant. In this case it's the latter.





	Sleeping With A Friend- The Origins

Some motel room somewhere

Sam was in the kitchen making a salad for himself and a burger for dean. 

Dean on the other hand was in the bathroom, running a shower but reflecting in the mirror telling himself everything will be okay, the apocalypse was the main thing on his mind. As he glared off from the mirror to grab his toothbrush he felt a strange whip of air, he looked back up in the mirror and Castiel stood mere inches from him.  
"Dammit Cas, I hate when you do that."  
"Hello dean" the angel spook in his monotone voice.  
Dean turned around to see the sapphire blue-eyed angels face 6-inches from his. "Cas, we've spoken about this, personal space?" the angel seemed confused but took a step back. "What do you want anyway" the man said trying to change the subject. The angel thought for a minute before finally saying "dean, how does one fuck himself?". dean choked on saliva he was swallowing, "uhh Cas," he started "you pretty much just uhh," struggling to find the words while staring deep into the angels gaze. Oh what the hell ,he thought, let me help the poor baby in a trench coat out, he seems lost. "well you pretty much just take your-(what word would he know)- your penis-" he was cut off by the angels curiosity "why would a demon tell me to grab my own penis?". Dean thought about what the angel was saying, "did the demon say go fuck yourself?" that would make more sense than the odd first question. "yes" replied the angel cocking his head to the side wondering what dean was actually thinking. Dean just chuckled at the realization he was about to teach an angel to jerk-off. "what did he mean, dean" still wanting an answer. "don’t worry about it buddy, it's just meant to be an insult." This didn’t seem to ease up any questions Castiel now had about what dean was going to tell him, but he decided to leave with what he had learnt. "thank you, dean. I'm glad I learnt that reference" and in a whoosh he was gone and dean was left alone.

Later that night while in bed, dean was going over the conversation he had had earlier with his angel. Why was he actually keen to teach this angel, maybe it was the innocence about him that intrigued dean. But he couldn’t help to think more into it. Hours past and eventually he fell asleep.

"Dean, hey Dean." Dean was shaken awake  
"Sammy, what?" barely opening his eyes, there was no light coming into the room so it must've still be early in the morning.  
"I'm going out for a jog and then bringing breakfast back, just telling you so you don’t panic later when you wake up."  
"Bring pie." The only words dean was able to say before falling back onto his pillow. But now he was awake.  
Once Sam had left dean thought this might be the perfect opportunity to watch some erotica on the tv. The only 'alone time' he gets is when Sam goes out for a jog or food or when he's in the shower. While scrolling through the categories dean came across a Becky Smith movie, one of Deans favorite girls, maybe even better than any busty Asian beauty. The video started out with a geeky guy and Becky who was so obviously a slutty teacher with those fake glasses and pencil skirt. Dean started rubbing his member to get it hard. The teacher kept brushing up against her student to which he just shyly looked away. Clearly a virgin. After class Becky asked her nerdy student to stay behind as she needed to talk to him, talk, yeah right Dean chuckled to himself.  
Becky leaned in to the student while moving her hand up his thigh and asked him "can I teach you?" and just like that dean got a pit in his stomach thinking about yesterday with Cas and switched off the tv. His hand was still on his throbbing member, aching to finally have a release after god knows how long it's been. Was he actually thinking about Cas right now, and how innocent he is, dean started to wander if Cas even knew how to jerk off. Without realizing, dean had started stroking his member. Imagine if Cas had actually asked how to fuck himself, and dean was prepared to tell him, maybe even show him. no no no. he can't get thoughts like this, not about Cas, he's straight, right? Since being back from hell, he's had this feeling in him that doesn’t feel like him but something greater, better even and it intensifies when around Cas. Cas, he thought, Castiel, my angel with those big beautiful blue eyes and messy sex hair. Deans eyes were closed now just thinking of the angel. In seconds he was stroking harder and thinking more about his curious angel. Just as he realized he was jerking off to the thought of his friend he was reaching his climax and now because of the hormones pumping through his system everything felt right so he continued fully aware that what he was thinking wasn’t right, but it felt it. He came not long after feeling one of the best releases he's had in years. Dean got up to go take a shower, he put the taps on and waited for it to warm up. When in the shower, dean looked down to see he was getting hard again "second bell round number two" he said in a wrestling presenters voice. As dean has grabbed onto his semi-erect penis he heard a whip in the air, "Castiel, is that you?"  
"hello dean" the angel said standing outside the shower curtain "I'm sorry I couldn’t come earlier when you called."  
Dean froze shit shit shit shit shit, had Cas heard his thoughts, had he seen what he was doing "uhh no, I wasn’t calling for you."  
"oh, I must've gotten the wrong idea I thought you needed me. What were you doing?"  
The man thought for a minute on how he was going to respond but the angel beat him to it "was it what the humans call masturbation?" the angel seemed curious which only made deans member harden more so. "uhh yeah Cas" he said with a defeated tone.  
Cas was quiet for a moment before responding "how does it work, my vessel, jimmy, seems to require it at stages."  
Dean pulled the shower curtain away just enough to show his face so he could look at his angel "you get boners Cas?" an almost giggly smirk came to the man's face.  
"y-yes and I don’t know how to get rid of it." The poor baby in a trench coat looked defeated, he was a soldier, an angel of the lord and he was stubbed by boner. Dean stepped out the shower, motives to him still weren’t clear but damn did he feel right. He stopped just in front of Castiel and looked him in this blue eyes, "when do you get these boners, if we know the cause we'll know the solution."  
Cas just looked at dean as if remembering and said "usually around you."  
Deans smiled could not be hidden, he put his hands on Cas' shoulder and slid off his trench coat "dean, are we about to interact in sexual intercourse." Dean moved his eyes from the angels' lips back to his eyes to answer, "yes Cas, you get a boner around me? so maybe I will be your solution to ridding it." Cas seemed pleased, maybe because he's always had some sort of feelings towards this human, being on earth effects angels by making them human. Plus since dragging dean out of hell he left a mark on dean, a piece of himself, he felt whole around dean and dare he say, loved the man in a more profound way. Dean slipped off Cas' suit jacket and started pulling off his tie, all while looking between his eyes and lips. When he got Cas down to his boxers the angel was sporting a major erection which only turned dean on more. Dean, the womanizer now about to have sex with a man he gets butterflies for whenever he's around him, a man he didn’t dare think more of until last night. Cas looked at dean with his puppy eyes and made the first move, he's seen people kiss plenty times on the streets and on the tv, it should be easy he thought and went for it. As their lips connected it was a sensation dean hadn’t felt ever, he knew, this angel who saved him and put him together from hell will also be the only person who could break him into nothing. They kissed for what seemed to be seconds but in the real world time could have been minutes. Dean pulled away first to catch his breath and grab the angels hand, leading him into the shower. 

As they got into the shower dean planted his hands on the angels face and started kissing him, the angel in turn grabbed deans waist and returned all the kisses, their skin touching each other and dean could feel Cas' member completely erect now rubbing against his own. Dean slowly ran his one hand to the back of his angels' neck while the other hand ran down his chest towards their throbbing members. As dean got his hand around Cas' rod Cas let out a moan within deans mouth that sent shockwaves through both their bodies. Dean kept this mental picture for later; he was the cause of this angels first moan and will be the cause of his first orgasm. He kept on kissing the angel while slowly starting to move his hand up and down the member in his hand. Cas moaned more and more but seemed to be trying to keep it in, "don’t worry baby, make any sound you like" dean said before moving his kisses down Castiels' neck leaving several mini hickeys along the way. Cas moaned more, louder now. "Dean" he said and dean let out a moan at the sound of his name being called by his angel. By the way Cas was moving dean knew he wasn’t going to last longer, so he picked up speed and kissed the angel more. Cas now reaching closer and closer to climax he called deans name more and the man reacted to every moan and groan with his own. In seconds Cas was panting and crying out deans name louder as he squirted come all over the mans' stomach and chest. "Wow Cas, you really needed this." He said while holding the angel as he became dizzy from his first orgasm. Cas looked up at dean and kissed him "how do I do this for you" and dean just smiled from ear to ear, "here let me show you" he gently grabbed the angels hand and moved it towards his throbbing member, just a few strokes and he'll definitely be done, while taking care of Cas he got more pleasure from that than anything he's ever done before. As Cas' hand wrapped around deans erection he let out a breathy moan, Cas watched the mans' reaction and saw the pure pleasure this man was experiencing, for the first time since he's met dean, dean hasn’t shown this must joy and it made the angel happy that he was bringing it to him. Dean showed Cas how to stroke and hold a penis and now Cas was doing it on his own while he mimicked all that dean had done to him to bring him pleasure. Dean moaned so loud he was sure the neighbors would hear, and he couldn’t give a damn. "Dammit Cas" he said, followed by "you're a natural" and more moans. Without warning to dean or Cas dean came and damn was it the best orgasm of his life "ahh fuck" he said in relief and Cas just held dean close so he wouldn’t fall back with exhaustion. Dean blinked several times before getting back to reality and looked at the angel and kissed him hard and passionately. They switched off the shower and climbed out, staring into one another's eyes. When they got out the bathroom all dressed dean noticed there was a note on the bed.

"Glad you guys finally came out, will be at the police station doing our case, be home tonight."

"Shit."


End file.
